


Drunken Confessions and Using Your Words

by athletiger, betheflame



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Tony and Steve areclearlyin love with each other. Every one knows it. Except them.Until one night where Steve in a tuxedo combined with too many cocktails pushes Tony over his edge and he sends a text.





	Drunken Confessions and Using Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> from flame: Thanks to the incredible and perpetually thirsty folks over at the Put On The Suit discord server - to the mods for running the event and to my partner in crime on this one, the incredible [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger). Everything smutty is hers, everything cheesy is mine. Which, if you know either of us, is pretty much on brand. 
> 
> Stony Bingo Fill T4: Jealousy
> 
> from Tig: It's all thanks to flame I wrote something smutty at all. Thanks for letting me play in your sandbox :)
> 
> Discord Bingo Fill for "Drunken Conversations/Sober Confessions"  


“Why the long face, El Captain?” Tony asked as they settled back on the Quinjet. It had been a long, frustrating slog through the jungle over the past few days and the mission had taken its toll on everyone. Bucky and Nat were already asleep in their respective favorite chairs and Clint was close behind them. Steve had volunteered to fly home, but there was something happening on his face that worried Tony. 

“It’s nothing, Tony,” Steve said quickly, the furrow of his brow deepening. 

“Well, that’s a charming fiction,” Tony smiled slightly as he collapsed into the co-captain seat clad in his under suit. Steve’s eyes flickered over Tony and returned to the skyline before Tony could think anything of it. 

“It’s... “ Steve sighed. “It’s nothing to do with the mission. Or the job. It’s personal, I don’t want to bother you with it.”

Tony opened his mouth to reply and closed it quickly as a thought scampered across his brain. Slowly, he replied, “You’re not a bother, Cap. If you want to talk, we’ve got five hours and I’m outta crossword puzzles to pretend to do.” 

Steve barked out a laugh and glanced sideways again. “I had a really, really terrible date the night before we left.”

_Well, that is not where I thought we were going_, Tony said to himself. “Terrible how?” he said out loud.

“It was one of those blubber ones?”

“Bumble?”

“Yeah, that one, and I had the disguise on, so she didn’t know who I was, which was actually the problem, because she spent the whole meal telling me how awful our team was.”

Tony blinked. “On a first date?”

“She’s a professor at Columbia and was complaining about the speech you gave, the one that you and Pepper gave, I mean.”

“The one about green futures?” Tony racked his brain, trying to remember what the hell he said. 

“No, the one about the student debt crisis,” Steve said. “She took issue with your idea that college wasn’t for everyone.”

Tony started laughing. “Cool, and she took it out on her handsome date?”

Steve blushed slightly and continued, “She felt we all just did whatever you told us to do and none of us had any, what’s the word Pepper uses? Agency. None of us had any agency. And I tried to defend you, because that’s not true at all. If anything you’re annoying with how much you make sure we like things or are okay with things and then she accused me of being gay, which I’m not, I’m listed as ‘bi’ because that’s what Bucky said we call it now, but even if I was, why is that a problem? And I think I’ve been clear about how I don’t like bullies.”

“Did you deck her, Cap?” Tony was attempting to process the amount of information coming at him, while maintaining a neutral face, and it was taxing even for his brain. 

“No,” Steve said quickly. “No, Tony, but I wanted to.” The blond man chuckled. “I left her at the bar. I went to the bathroom to text Nat to ask what to do and Nat told me to just leave through the kitchen, so I handed money to the bartender to cover our bill and I left. Like a coward.”

“Nah,” Tony waved his hand. “Diplomat. You avoided an international incident for which Pepper would have actually had us all shot if Captain America had punched someone on a date. You were feeling unsafe and you got out of there. That’s what we’re always telling Peter to do.”

Steve nodded. “I didn’t think of it like that.”

“So, why are you thinking about it now?”

Steve shrugged and hit a few buttons on the control panel. “It was just something Bucky said as we were leaving the mayor’s house, back there. Made me wonder if that’s just the kind of thing I have to learn to put up with now.”

“Fuck that noise,” Tony dismissed. 

Steve choked on laughter. “I think that’s on the list of phrases Peter told you that you were too old to say.” 

“Well, Spidey isn’t here, is he, and we can keep secrets, right?” Tony winked at Steve. “But seriously, no, that’s insane. You… Cap, you’re you. No settling.”

Tony’s comment was met with silence. 

“I mean it, Steve,” Tony’s voice got quiet. “No settling.”

“You neither, Tony,” Steve’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Me? I’m fine,” Tony replied, with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

Steve threw a skeptical glance across the cockpit, but remained silent. _It’s not that I judge the one-night-stands, Tony_, Steve wanted to say out loud, _it’s that I notice that you never do them sober, and that you spend longer in the workshop than normal after every single one, and that you just don’t seem happy. The thing I want most in the world is for you to be happy. _

Tony interrupted Steve’s mental commentary. “Well, glad we cleared that up. Want to put on that audiobook you were telling me about?” 

Steve’s entire visage brightened and Tony’s heart skipped a beat, like it always did when Steve smiled with his whole self. “You said you hated audiobooks.”

“No,” Tony corrected. “I said I hated the sound of Neil Degrasse Tyson’s holier-than-thou explanations of black holes.”

“His books are written for non-geniuses,” Steve pointed out. “So, I doubt they’re holier-than-thou to anyone else.”

“Fine,” Tony spat out, sarcastically. “But not him, right? You said that this was two sisters.”

“Yeah, about the physiological effects of stress and burnout on people’s bodies,” Steve responded before he asked JARVIS to start the Audible file where he’d left off. 

Tony, as he frequently did when around Steve, opened up his tablet and grabbed the stylus to scribble on schematics so as to not let his hands wander upon Steve’s person. It was too tempting otherwise, to see Steve’s dirty suit hug his form, and Tony bit his lip, gripping onto his tablet tightly until his knuckles turned white. The rest of the flight passed with Emily Nagogski’s soothing narration on the sound system and each man lost in thoughts about the other.

_________________________

“How long do we give them before we just lock them in a room with one bed, turn down the air conditioning and force them to snuggle for warmth?” Bucky announced as he walked into Pepper’s office one afternoon.

“On another Kindle Unlimited binge, James?” Pepper quirked an eyebrow, but her eyes only held warmth for her friend. 

“Penny Reid,” the man shrugged. “Structured joy calms me. Anyway, I considered having Parker web them against a wall today but Nat reminded me that it’s possible that using the kid to facilitate sex might actually count as child pornography.”

“It’s certainly not something I’d like to find out,” Pepper chuckled. “Anything specific today?”

Bucky shook his head. “I just… I know that doofus and he is _gone_ on Stark and you tell me Stark is _gone_ on him and I’m just fucking sick of the flirting.”

“I have a plan,” Pepper said. “It’ll go faster if you help.”

“All ears, doll,” Bucky replied as he helped himself to a coffee from her Keurig. 

“Well,” she pushed her hair behind her ear - a move Bucky had long ago tracked as ‘Pepper Means Business’ - and padded over to the couches in the corner of her spacious office. “How well do you know Carol Danvers?”

_________________________

“I mean, he should be with her,” Tony muttered to Pepper as he took a sip of his old fashioned. “They fit.”

“You and he fit, too,” Pepper replied, barely moving her mouth as the pair surveyed the dance floor at the Maria Stark Gala - to which Steve had just shown up with Captain Marvel herself. 

Tony cut a quick glance to his best friend and resumed eye fucking the man he’d been vaguely obsessed with for about three years. “When did you know?”

“I think about six seconds after you did.”

“And you’ve kept your mouth shut for this long because?”

“Rhodey and I have been hoping you were going to stop sleeping your way through our supply chain managers and grow up, which thank you for doing that, by the way, just about two years too late.”

“I’m sorry Sarah turned out to be a bit unhinged,” Tony grimaced. 

“Well, she slept with the owner of her company, who took completely advantage of their power discrepancy to fuck with the man he’s really in love with, so let’s not shame her, shall we?” Pepper cocked an eyebrow without moving her eyes from Steve and Carol. 

“I hate you, Virginia,” Tony muttered and signaled to a waiter to replenish his drink. 

“And yet, I find myself unmoved by the hatred,” Pepper replied. “Go mingle. We need a minimum of five new sponsors tonight and I think you can get Fitzpatrick to commit to maybe 750k if you play your cards right. I’m off to make sure Bucky polished his arm for the photos the consulate staff paid for.”

“Our lives are weird,” Tony replied, twisting slightly to kiss her cheek. 

“You’re the one in love with a centegenarian super solider who could kill you with his thighs - oh, wait, that’s what you want, fuck, I need to go wash my eyes out,” Pepper muttered as she walked away. 

Tony chuckled and graciously accepted the replacement drink from the waiter, who swirled up as soon as Pepper left. 

He accepted his fifth replacement drink a short time later, followed by his sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth ones. He kept hoping that the bourbon would wash away the vision of Steve’s hands on Carol’s body, or the memory of how the love of his life smiled at someone Tony could never hope to compete with, or largely just let him forget the night completely. Somewhere between drinks four and five, he’d managed to get the money Pepper had assigned to him and had let her know he was taking himself off the clock.

_Tony: Pep, I got you 500 from Fitzy and 500 from the dickwad who tried to grab your ass earlier. Which, sorry, but glad Steve got there. _

_Pepper: Thank you, but also, par for the course. Carol and Steve swindled Pederson for 200, and I think Peter’s got the Austrian ambassador on the hook for a few thousand, too. _

_Tony: We’re raising him right. _

_Pepper: Go have fun for the rest of the night. Just make sure you get at least one picture of you and Steve in your monkey suits - good press to have Iron Man and Captain America looking fine. _

_Tony: Pepper, it is not 1994 any more. Now you are supposed to tell me that ‘Steve and I can get it’. _

_Pepper: Well, I keep telling you to get him, so… _

_Tony: Putting my phone away now._

Tony didn’t blush at Pepper’s final message, the kissing face emoji, not at all. Nothing was going to happen, no matter what Pepper wrote. He needed another drink and to get his mind off of a certain man who had smoothed out his blond hair for this event, groomed his beard, dressed up in a sharp tuxedo, and was dancing with a pretty girl on the dance floor.

Drinks five and six brought a few turns on the dance floor, drink seven brought a conversation with Peter about the girl on the kid’s decathlon team that Tony was not sober enough for. Drink eight… drink eight was when he worked up enough courage to put himself in proximity to Steve Rogers and his date.

“Tony!” Steve smiled broadly as Tony approached. “I think we’re having a great night.”

Would be a better night if you dropped to your knees right now, but we can’t always get what we want, Tony thought viciously. He said instead, “Pep says we’re up 10% over last year and the night isn’t over.”

“Well, Parker’s puppy dog eyes are working hard,” Carol snorted beside Steve. “I’m going to find us another drink. Captain, you good here?” At Steve’s nod, she wandered off, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek before moving without a backwards glance. 

“So—” Steve started at the same time Tony said, “Well—”

They chuckled awkwardly for a second before Tony broke it. “Pep wants a PR photo in our penguin suits before the clock strikes midnight and I turn back into a pumpkin.”

“That could be a new children’s cartoon—The Genius Pumpkin,” Steve quipped as he scanned the room for a photographer. Making eye contact with one of the SI staff, he motioned for the woman to meet them near one of the photo backdrops. 

_No touching, no touching, no touching_, Steve repeated to himself as a mantra, the phrase sounding with each footstep as he walked with Tony across the room. Steve’s plan was foiled, of course, when the photographer asked them to stand so close that their arms touched, and then Steve was sent to a new level of hell when they were instructed to put their arms around each other’s shoulders. 

_He doesn’t want you, Rogers,_ Steve reminded himself. _He wants everyone who isn’t you_.

_________________________

Tony was nearly crawling out of his skin with nerves and attraction by the time the photo op was over. They’d quipped with each other, smiled for the cameras, shaken a few additional hands, and Tony had been reminded that the world saw them as a pair. Sure, Captain America was the leader of the Avengers, but he took every opportunity he could to say that the planet wouldn’t be safe without Tony’s brain working overtime to keep it that way. A partnership that had started off on the rockiest of foundations had settled into something solid.

And Tony’s need to climb the man like _a fucking tree_ could not jeopardize that - especially since it wasn’t reciprocated. 

Carol found them again after that, with a slight look of disappointment that Tony was too drunk to interpret. So with a wink and a smile, he separated himself from the happy couple. 

Drink nine quickly followed the photo op, with ten, eleven, and twelve in alarming succession after that. He lost his footing a little as he finished twelve and decided to call it a night. He quietly slipped out through the kitchen of the Plaza and into the safety of Happy’s waiting car. He fired off a quick text to Pepper to let her know he was heading home and then his fingers acted on their own accord as he opened up the thread he had with Steve. 

_Tony: I’m leaving before I tear off your tux with my teeth. Make sure to use protection with Captain Goddess._

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and promptly fell asleep as Happy navigated them through the quiet streets of Manhattan and back to the Tower. JARVIS knew the protocols, and so coffee was brewed by the time Tony got off the elevator into his penthouse and the shower started running within seconds of arrival. 

A bit later—showered, caffeinated, slightly sobered, and tucked safely into his massive king-sized bed—Tony checked his phone, only to see that last text he sent to Steve. 

It’s possible he passed out temporarily as he scrambled to figure out how to invent time travel. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK,” he said out loud. “FUCK.” He ran through all the options in his head and finally settled on being an adult, or at least attempting to act like one. He sighed deeply and hit the screen to dial Steve’s number, which thankfully went to voicemail. 

“Hi, Steve, it’s me,” Tony sighed, “which you know because I invented the fucking phone and you’ll have caller ID and Jesus, I’m rambling, but right, so about that text, I’m sorry. That wasn’t how I was going to tell you, but I’m too tired to lie any more, so I meant the text. Both parts. I’m sorry, though, about telling you. 

“I wasn’t ever going to, honest, I was just going to keep to myself and be over here making your uniforms look really good on your ass so that I could fantasize, goddammit I am still drunker than I want to be for this call, but I wasn’t going to say anything. I was just going to keep fucking people who weren’t you to see if I could get you out of my system. I mean, it hasn’t worked yet, but maybe I just need to keep testing the hypothesis. You deserve better than me, Steven. You always have and you always will and Carol is so great, so so great, so that’s it. I love you, you have a great ass, and I’m hanging up now.”

He threw his phone at the wall in frustration as he replayed the conversation in his head. “Fuck. JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Have I invented time travel yet?”

“No, sir.”

“Fuck.” Tony flopped back ungracefully, bouncing on his pillow and throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Can I be of some assistance, sir?”

“Well, I’d really love it if we could get our hands on those beepy things from _Men In Black_, can you work on that?”

“Of course, sir. Any other fictional technology you’d like me to fabricate?”

Tony opened his mouth to respond when the door to his bedroom flew open so hard that it embedded itself into the opposite wall. 

Steve stood in the open doorway, face flushed and breathing labored, as if he ran all the way home from the event. His tux was wrinkled, his face slightly sweaty, but Tony had never seen anyone hotter than him, at that moment. Steve brandished his phone. "This. True? Are you too drunk to know what you're saying?"

Tony shook his head, speechless with terror. 

"So you love me? All those...all those fuck arounds were just that?"

Tony, still afraid to use his voice, nodded once more. 

"Thank _God_,” Steve breathed. He threw his phone aside in a careless motion and within four steps had lifted Tony off of the bed and into his arms. 

The press of Steve’s lips against his were like fire, roaring hot and burning him, every inch of it, and the fireworks sparked behind his eyes. It was too much and not enough as Tony scrambled his fingers against Steve’s tux, trying to find purchase as Steve licked his way into his mouth like a dying man.

“Every single man and woman who you took to bed all this time made me jealous, so very jealous,” Steve growled in his mouth. “I looked at every single one of them and wanted them to be me.”

“Me too,” Tony said, breath leaving him when Steve pressed him against the cold bedroom window. He shivered slightly, and then he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist while Steve brushed his nose down Tony’s jawline and marked him with a press of lips down his neck. Tony tilted his head sideways, submitting, shuddering when Steve nipped the skin at the junction between the collarbone and neck.

Steve agreed, “Yep. You can’t believe how long I’ve wanted this.” Steve bracketed Tony’s head with his arms, bending down to lick a long stripe from his sternum to the base of his throat.

Tony clung desperately to Steve, tangling his fingers in those perfect golden locks. He was messing Steve’s hair up, whining breathlessly, thrusting desperately. He found that he didn’t care at all when Steve sucked a bruise at the base of his neck. “It can’t be as long as I’ve wanted you.”

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve said. “You’re...fuck...you’re gorgeous. I’m so glad I get to have you.”

Tony drew back and looked at the man in front of him, with those azure eyes, blue like the clear sky, shiny and free, and he gave Steve a watery smile. “You think I’m the special one? Look at you, the sweetest Captain America, handsome, strong, the man every woman wants, and you chose to be with me.”

“Because you are Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, gorgeous, and a hero.” Steve brushed his hand down Tony’s face, wiping away an errant tear. “I love you.”

“Too sappy,” Tony snarked, sniffling. “Fuck me already, Captain.”

Steve laughed, leaning forward to press another kiss against Tony’s lips. Steve tasted like the sweetest red wine that he drank during the party, but underneath was all him, all apples and cinnamon, like the sweetest apple pie. He liked the taste of the man and he wondered why he waited so long before to kiss him in this way.

“Because we were both idiots,” Steve murmured, answering his unspoken question like he said it aloud. Oops.

“I was more of an idiot than you, trying to make you jealous so that you would fuck me silly.”

Steve laughed. “Mission accomplished. But you were certainly worth waiting for.” He drew back and stared into his eyes.

And then he unlatched Tony’s legs from his waist and dropped down to his knees. Tony stared down at him from between his legs, feeling more than vulnerable in this state than ever before.

“Can I blow you?” Steve asked, staring up at Tony. His hands roamed up and down Tony’s thighs, a possessive and warm hold that made Tony feel utterly owned and helpless. 

Tony whined softly, and he nodded in eagerness, staring, captivated as those hands traced the inside of his thighs. “You’re—” he began, trailing off as Steve leaned forward and mouthed his cock, still covered by his pants. He was leaking in his pants like a teenager, and he would be embarrassed by it, but the man below him was more than distracting. 

“Too much,” Tony finally groaned, grabbing Steve’s head by the hair and pulling him away. Steve’s eyes were blown, high on pleasuring his cock, and his lips were wet with saliva. Tony was sure he didn’t look any better. “Please, Steve.” He didn’t know what he was asking, he just needed something, anything.

Everything.

“Yeah,” Steve replied as if he knew what Tony wanted. He probably did, after knowing him for this long, and he pulled Tony’s pants down so that his cock sprung free from its confinement. It was hard, aching, and red, leaking come down his shaft. Steve stared at it, mesmerized, leaning forward again to kiss the tip of his leaking cock. “God, you’re beautiful. Delicious too.”

Tony rarely blushed anymore; he was usually the suave and confident one, but with Steve there and complimenting him at every turn, he couldn’t help but be flat-footed. “Fuck, and you’re so beautiful too,” Tony said, giving him his best even as his brain was leaking out of his ears.

“I just want to keep you, always.” Steve looked up at Tony again, eyes twinkling. Tony was utterly helpless under his gaze, mouth open in a daze as Steve took him. Tony’s cock was encompassed by the heat of Steve’s mouth, hot and heated and too much and not enough. He cried out, closing his eyes in pleasure, and it was hard not to thrust forward into that heavenly heat.

“Steve, Steve, Steve,” Tony babbled, tears streaming down his face. “Please…”

“Look at me, Tony,” Steve said, and Tony blinked, moaning helplessly and looking down at Steve. His lips were red, stretched obscenely around Tony’s cock as he sucked his hard length down. His legs were shaking, barely holding himself up as Steve reached up, leaving trails of fire in his wake on Tony’s skin, holding him, possessing him.

“I want to come on your cock,” Tony blurted. “Please.”

Steve pulled away with an obscene “pop” and stood up, gathering Tony into his strong arms and kissing him. Steve tasted bitter with the taste of Tony’s come, but combined with Steve’s own scent, it was glorious.

“You’re wearing too much,” Tony complained, wrapping his fingers around Steve’s tux and unbuttoning them with clumsy fingers. “I want to see you.”

“Less talking, more doing,” Steve replied, tangling his fingers between Tony’s digits. Then he untangled them and ripped his shirt, buttons flying to the floor and the pants following after it. And Tony couldn’t help but look down at Steve’s flexing abs, rippling as he hurriedly stripped; even though he’d seen them before, it never failed to take his breath away to see how strong Steve was.

And that strength easily turned Tony’s body around so that his chest pressed against the window. His nipples pressed against the cold glass, and Tony gasped, letting out a loud moan when Steve crowded behind him. While Tony’s breath fogged up the glass, he could still see everything that was going on outside, from the flickering lights of the stars above, to the slowly moving train of cars moving down below, crawling forward like ants. 

He was completely naked and anyone could see anything. Yet, he found that he couldn’t care less. He wanted everyone to know that Captain America was claiming him, owning him heart, mind, and soul, and no one could take that away from him. He saw himself in the darkened glass, mouth gaping open and breathing harshly like he couldn’t get enough breath, eyes wide and blown and dazed and happy, and his cock was leaking profusely, sending trails of pre-come to the floor.

“You’re so messy,” Steve said fondly, curling his hands around his waist. A little harder, and Tony was sure that his skin would bruise, marking him being owned by the most amazing man. “I love you like this.”

“Please,” Tony begged. “_Please_ fuck me.”

“In time.” Steve dragged his hands up and fingered Tony’s nipples, “I’m admiring you and your body. It’s so attentive. Look at you, so beautiful and half-way out of your mind, wanting to please me.”

“I always want to please you,” Tony said, bucking backwards and letting out a long, throaty moan as Steve pinched his nipples. They were hard, dusky and dark, and they were so sensitive from the cold and then from Steve’s overheated fingers. As he jerked backwards into Steve’s body, he could feel Steve’s own hard dick pressing insistently against the crack of his ass, and he couldn't help but tease, grinding back against it. He smirked when Steve gasped in his ear.

“And you are,” Steve said breathlessly. He pressed wet lips behind the curve of Tony’s ear. “You make me happy.”

And just as Tony was about to whine to Steve, to get in him already, that he was taking way too long to fuck him, a finger pressed against his hole, and then it slipped inside, lube guiding the way. It never occurred to Tony where Steve got the lube; he was too busy being sucked in by Steve’s finger. It took Tony’s breath away; his eyes rolled back into his head while his brain overloaded with the feeling of the intrusion. It wasn’t much, but with Steve, it was everything.

“Oh!” he gasped, his head falling forward and his body weak with pleasure.

“Does that feel good?” Steve asked, moving the finger out until his finger was barely pressed within the walls of his asshole and then pressing back in, pushing until he stopped at the knuckles.

Tony pressed back. “Yes, ah, it feels so good.”

“Good. I want you to feel good.”

Tony let out a litany of long, lewd moans of pleasure, feeling the finger fuck him. “Gimme another one,” he said, and Steve obliged, pressing another finger within him, stretching him sweetly and slowly. Tony drooled against the window. Two fingers wasn’t much for him as someone who fucked and regularly got fucked, but Steve’s fingers were another story: big, strong, fighter’s hands, but also artist’s hands, ready to hurt, but also ready to admire and love. And those fingers in his ass were definitely loving.

“Another one,” Tony commanded.

“Are you sure Tony? I don’t want you to hurt.”

“I like the burn,” Tony said, pushing back against the fingers and fucking himself more desperately. He was so deliciously desperate, and to be honest, while he loved Steve’s fingers, he wanted Steve’s cock in him three years ago. “Actually forget the finger, I want your cock. Please, Steve, I’m begging you, please fuck me until I forget my name.”

He reached blindly behind him, wrapping his arm around Steve’s head, and he dragged himself up, leaning his head back against those strong shoulders. “_Please_,” he whispered, staring into Steve’s eyes. They were blown, the blue nearly swallowed entirely by his pupils, and Tony was sure that his looked similar.

“You’re so pretty, sweetheart,” Steve replied softly, pulling his fingers out from Tony’s ass, and then there was the thicker, blunter pressure of his cock pressing against the rim of his ass. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? Condom?”

Tony pressed back, breathing hard but relaxing, trusting Steve not to hurt him. “I’m ready,” he breathed. “I really want you, everything. Bare. I want nothing between us.”

_Because I love you_, he didn’t say. Perhaps Steve knew anyway.

“Okay, Tony.”

And Steve pressed his entire weight forward, trapping Tony between his body and the glass, holding him softly and gently as the heavy, stiff weight of his cock pressed into Tony’s ass. Tony cried out as his ass accepted the intrusion, arching his back and taking more and more of it until Steve stopped, his balls pressed against his buttcheeks.

“How are you doing?” Steve asked, pressing his lips to Tony’s temple. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes; it felt so good, and he said so.

“Just give me a minute,” Tony said. “I need a minute.”

Steve held him in his arms. “Take all the time you need, sweetheart.”

And this was good, so good, so special, more than all the fucks that Tony ever had. He was doing this with the man he loved, a man who loved him back, and it was a lot to take in, to accept.

He loved it so much.

Tony breathed, pressed back against Steve’s cheek, turned blindly and kissed him. And Steve kissed him back, all lips and tongue and heat and passion. “Okay, move.”

The slide of Steve’s cock was wet and lewd, messy and uncoordinated, but it felt so good. Tony wanted this and more, forever, accepting whatever Steve would give him, possessive holds of his chest and his cock, stroking firmly with the pre-come that continued to leak out of his cock, ducking even further under to hold his balls and massage it, all the while Steve sped up his pace and fucked his ass, sounds of slick and lube filling the otherwise silent room.

And Tony watched themselves in the darkened window as they slowly fell apart, hurtling to the edge like a rocket. He was gasping, whining, crying, sharing breathless kisses with Steve, and he loved this more than anything.

This was the man he loved, and he was so happy that the man loved him too. With that thought in his mind, he came, Steve’s hand stroking him firmly while he went over the edge.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve groaned, speeding up his own thrusts, “You are gorgeous. I love you.”

And he came inside him as Tony shuddered through the aftershocks of his orgasm, pulsating and wrecking him. He loved it, being owned like this; he could never go out and do anything like this with anyone else ever again, not that now he knew Steve was perfect. And when Steve pulled out, his come leaked out of his loose asshole too, and he couldn’t care less that he was dirty and messy.

Tony whimpered softly, licking into Steve’s mouth. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he breathed, fluttering his hands all over Steve.

“You’re welcome.” Steve nuzzled Tony’s cheek. “Does that mean we’re a thing now?”

“I’d like us to be,” Tony replied. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

“Of course. I’ve always wanted you, I’m not going to give you up now, now that I know what’s at stake: this beautiful, gorgeous man who is amazing and smart and kind. I’m not giving that up for anyone else.”

The raw honesty of that statement took Tony’s breath away. He didn’t understand, or maybe even believe it, but he believed Steve believed it, and that was enough. “Bed,” he whispered. 

Steve shook his head slowly as he placed a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips. “Shower.”

“Oh, I like how you think, Cap,” Tony grinned. 

Steve gathered Tony up in his arms and carried him towards the spacious bathroom attached to Tony’s bedroom. “Well, I _am_ the man with a plan.”

“I love you,” Tony said quickly. “Not because you were in me, or because I was drunk, I just want that clear. I do. I love you.”

“Thanks for the clarification, sweetheart, it’s nice to hear,” Steve whispered, and Tony swore he heard Steve’s voice catch as though over tears. 

The shower brought round two, Steve lifting him up bodily and settling him back on his cock. Water dripped into their eyes and mouths and down their bodies, drowning out their screams and moans. Steve held Tony up; Tony clung to Steve desperately, tightly, feeling Steve’s come leaking out of his ass. It was hot, and Tony cried out as Steve held his cock in his hand as he came.

And then they did it again because Steve’s cock, even after three orgasms, was still hard, and Tony dropped down to his knees to take it into his mouth, gagging and choking and loving the feeling of Steve’s big cock there.

“Oh my god, Tony,” Steve said, leaning back against the titled shower. “Your mouth, it was like it was made for this.” Steve brushed his hand against Tony’s cheek as he sucked, hollowing out and licking the underside before he let his cock drop out of his mouth and nuzzled it.

Tony closed his eyes, inhaling Steve’s musk, ducking under to mouth Steve’s balls. “Fuck,” Steve groaned, gripping onto Tony’s hair. It was painfully tight, but he needed it. Tony moaned in return, mouth wide around the balls, sucking and massaging them. “I’m going to come. I’m going to come on your face, Tony.”

“Please,” Tony moaned back, and Steve pulled back, jerking desperately, crying out loud as he went over the edge again, coating Tony’s face with come. He opened his mouth, letting the water and Steve’s come drip into his mouth, and he clung to Steve’s legs as he twitched through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“You’re so good,” Steve said at last, sliding down the wall and gathering Tony into his arms. They sat there for a moment, letting the water continue to wipe their sex escapades away, and Tony grinned happily. He loved this - he’d never get tired of this. And as his body settled more heavily, coming down from the heat of their throes of passion, Steve turned off the water and bundled him off in his soft fluffy towel.

“I can’t regret sending you that drunken voicemail,” Tony said, leaning his forehead against Steve’s shoulder.

Steve kissed Tony’s temple, ushering him back into his bed. “I don’t regret it at all.”

Steve was unsurprised to find that Tony slept like an octopus when he woke several hours later completely wrapped up in the limbs of his favorite genius.

“Sweetheart,” Steve whispered and was rewarded with a noise that could only be described as a grumpy _hurumph_. Steve bit his lip to keep from giggling. “Tony.”

Tony blinked a few times and focused his eyes on Steve. “Coffee.”

“Steve, actually, nice to meet you.”

“Hardy, har, har,” Tony said sardonically and stretched himself off of Steve. He padded away from the bed and returned several minutes later with two steaming mugs of his lifeblood. 

“So, Carol was not your date then?”

Steve blinked. “No, she was supposed to go with Bucky, who was running late, though I never found out why, so Pepper had me escort her, even though I think she left with Rhodey.”

“Bucky came in no more than three minutes after you,” Tony said slowly, making deliberate eye contact with Steve as realization hit both men at once. 

“Of course she did,” Steve started laughing. 

“Pepper has never, not once, let me do things in my own time when she thinks I’m being an idiot,” Tony smiled. “Can’t say I’m upset with her, though.”

Steve put his coffee mug down on the nightstand and opened his arms, gesturing for Tony to return to them. “No, in fact, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Send Pepper a few pairs of whatever shoes she’s currently coveting.”

“Presently, Captain. Would you like to include a note?”

Steve smiled at Tony and placed a sweet but lingering kiss on his lips. “Just a thank you, I think, JARVIS.”

“And sign it from both of us, J,” Tony supplied. 

“Of course, sir,” the AI responded and then, after a short pause, continued. “Mr. Barnes was also involved in the plot.”

“Tell Buck I’ll build him that new sight gauge for the rifle by the end of the week,” Tony replied. “Thanks, J. Protocol six until further notice.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Protocol six?” Steve asked.

“He’s only summoned by my safeword. I’ll add yours, too. Wait, do you have a safe word? Are you into things that require safewords? I have so many questions, and I-”

Tony was cut off as Steve flipped the engineer onto his back and hovered over him. “Robot. Yes. We’ll get to those,” he answered in order. “We have some catching up to do.”

“I love you, Steve Rogers. I swear to whoever is above Thor, I love you.”

“And I love you, Tony Stark. I swear to Jesus, Mary, and all the saints, I love you.”

“Look at us, using our adult words,” Tony smirked. 

“Yeah,” Steve leaned down and mouthed Tony’s nipple. “If I do my job right, that stops now.”

“By all means, Captain. At your leisure,” Tony smirked and was quickly on his way to seeing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> (from flame) come find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for multi-ship fluff. Throw gifs at me to make me write faster.
> 
> (from Tig) I'm normally on Discord, but I'm also on [Tumblr](https://la-toratempesta.tumblr.com) too!
> 
> (from flame) ooo! find me on Discord, too!


End file.
